The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of napkins and more specifically relates to a napkin having a writeable surface and useful for providing entertainment.
2. Description of Related Art
Napkins are regularly used in restaurants, bars, lounges, cafes, and other dining establishments. Napkins are useful as a place setting for silverware, for patron use while eating and drinking, for cleaning up spills and messes, and the like.
Many people come up with new thoughts while they are eating or drinking and conversing with friends, family, acquaintances, and even strangers. Sometimes, a person might wish to write down a quick idea. However, some napkins are too thin and easily tear when writing on them, and other napkins are difficult to write on because of the napkin paper quality.
Several attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pub. No. 20050091887 to R. Jones and Gary Klembara. This art is representative of folding annotation device. The folding annotation device is a folding device composed of a disposable paper product, and includes a number of panels connected to each other via shared folding junctions. At least some of these panels include preprinted content, some of which includes indications for new content to be written responsively to the preprinted content in corresponding blank spaces. However, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Preferably, a napkin for writing should provide a clear, open writing space and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for napkin idea systems to avoid the above-mentioned problems.